Because Our Love Is Written With Blood
by Miss Dobsley
Summary: Mystic Falls is my home. I was born here. My duty is to keep this city safe from supernatural aberrations. But... everything is under control? One city, one family, one obligation, two hearts & two souls.
1. Pilot (PT)

Era de manhã, na verdade, era madrugada de domingo ainda. O sol não tinha nascido, e minha mãe já me chamava para acordar...

- Minha princesa, acorde! Iremos á fazenda ter mais um intenso dia de treino.

Eu abri meus olhos, assustada, pela minha mãe estar gritando em meu ouvido e por lembrar do sonho que eu tive. Não parecia ser um simples sonho, ele era muito real para ser um sonho qualquer. Eu havia parado de pensar nele e preguei os meus olhos novamente, ignorando totalmente a minha mãe. Ela se aproximou da minha cama na qual eu estava enrolada em um cobertor vermelho sangue e disse calmamente:

- Katherine, sei que é difícil, mas é preciso que você faça isso. Um dia irá entender o porque que eu e seu pai estamos lhe obrigando a fazer tudo isso. Por favor minha filha, levante-se, coloque seu uniforme, e vá até a cozinha com sua irmã tomar o seu café da manhã. Rebekah já está acordada, ela te levará para a fazenda. Tudo bem?

Eu, ainda com os olhos fechados, apenas murmurei:

- Uhum.

Após minha mãe sair do meu quarto, eu abri meus olhos, tomei um banho quente e vesti o _uniforme da família_. Desci escada baixo e Rebekah estava concentradíssima assistindo o noticiário. Ela nem notou a minha presença. Silenciosamente eu me aproximei dela, por trás, e gritei:

- Booo!

Rebekah pulou da cadeira e eu cai na gargalhada. Minha irmã, se virou, olhou para mim com um sorriso tão pequeno que dificilmente seria percebido por alguém.

- Bom dia Bekah! Alguma coisa importante o jornal nos trás? – eu disse com sarcasmo.

- Bom dia Kath – De repente o seu rosto ficou sério, mais do que normalmente. –Você não aprendeu ainda que não se deve brincar com as reportagens _regionais_? Sabe como é, nossa cidade é muito movimentada... – Bekah sorriu.

Eu sorri para minha irmã. Em seguida, me sentei a mesa e tomei meu café da manhã reforçado, animada por incrível que pareça, Rebekah sabia fazer eu me sentir bem.

...

Chegando na fazenda, eu e Rebekah fizemos uma longa caminhada até o velho barracão dos Mikaelsons. O Sr. Papa Tradicional estava nos esperando.

- Olá minhas guerreiras! – disse Niklaus, com entusiasmo, se aproximando das filhas e as beijando na testa. – Prontas para mais um domingo divertido de treino?

- Com certeza, papai! – Disse Rebekah, puxando o saco do velho.

Eu fiquei quieta. Papai sabia que eu nunca conseguiria entender esse tipo de treinamento que toda a família deveria fazer. Era algo tradicional. Passado de geração para geração... de pai para filho. Havia mais de um século que isso era praticado na família, e segundo essa crença familiar, caso fosse rompido o treinamento em certa geração, ela sairia prejudicada, tendo uma maldição lançada nela por mais de um século. E dizem ser quase impossível essa maldição lançada ser quebrada. Enfim, para mim isso não passa de uma lenda, ou algo do tipo.

- Querida Katherine, pegue o seu arco. Vamos ver qual de vocês duas tem a melhor mira. – Disse papai com um tom de voz não muito agradável para mim. –Bekah, já sabe o que fazer.

- Eu sei.

Rebekah endireitou sua postura e olhou firmemente para o alvo, um ponto vermelho na parede de madeira velha. A flecha foi lançada firmemente e foi acertada no ponto vermelho. Meu pai sorriu para minha irmã, e ela retribuiu o sorriso. Era a minha vez... Peguei o meu arco e a minha flecha de carvalho branco, endireitei o meu corpo, olhei fixamente para a parede e lancei a flecha. Foi acertada próximo ao ponto vermelho, muito próximo. Eu estava, aos poucos, melhorando as táticas nos esportes que faziam parte do tradicional treinamento dos Mikaelsons.

...

Depois de um refrescante banho, eu desci escadas abaixo para o grande quintal requintado que havia em minha casa. Costumavamos fazer almoços ao ar livre nos domingos. Mas hoje havia alguém diferente. Zach Blaskiewicz. O baladeiro e milionario morador de Mystic Falls. Encostada na porta eu observei como ele conversava com meu pai. Pareciam grandes amigos. Eu caminhei em direção á eles decidida a saber o porque Zach estava tentando isso. Ser amigo de meu pai. No caminho, eu trombei com um lindo rapaz. Nossos ombros haviam se chocado. Ele era forte, o que me fez por as maos sobre o local atingido e fazer uma pequena careta.

- Oh , me desculpe. Você está bem? - Ele disse educadamente e olhando em meus olhos. Quando percebi que ele era um deus grego eu fiquei de boca aberta, literalmente. Ele sorriu para mim. - Você está...

- Sim, estou. - Eu disse o interrompendo. - Me desculpe eu estava focada em outras coisas sabe... Ahn, minha cabeça não para de funcionar e você apareceu na minha frente de repente e... hum, você sabe. - Lancei um sorriso timido. - Sou Katherine.

- Stefan. - Ele pegou a minha mao com cuidado, e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, ele a beijou. De um jeito terno e cavalheiro.

Eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Eu apenas sorri. Nossos olhos estavam conectados de uma maneira surpreendente. Nada igual a isso havia acontecido comigo. Era como se eu estivesse dentro de um livro romantico de Nicholas Sparks.

- Olha, vejo que os dois já se conheceram, Niklaus!

- Não vão precisar de mais apresentações.

- Você é bem rapido sobrinho.

Logo que escutei a voz de meu pai, eu fiquei sem graça e me posicionei ao seu lado.

- Bom, vamos ao ponto. Stefan provavelmente irá estudar com você, minha filha.

- Isso é bom. Vou te mostrar a escola. Faço parte do Conselho de Boas Vindas da Raymond E. Lee. - Eu estava tentando ser gentil e sociável. Algo que eu fazia muito bem há um tempo atrás.

Stefan apenas sorriu. Ele era tão charmoso, bonito, impecável. E o seu perfume me atria.

- Katherine, porque não vai ver sua sua mãe precisa de ajuda...? - Meu pai me olhou com m pouco de desconfiança. Ele era um velho ciumento. Niklaus havia percebido a quimica entre eu e Stefan.

...

Entrando na sala de visitas estavam Rebekah e Jeremy se beijando, e Lydia sentada em uma poltrona mexendo no celular, provavelmente escrevendo mensagens para os garotos.

- Hey, Lydia! – dei um grande abraço nela, afinal, desde criança ela e minha irmã são melhores amigas. Lydia já é da família.

– Kath, há quanto tempo não nos víamos... Três dias, talvez? - Nós rimos. Eu estava tipo: ''Uh, você de nova garota? Nãaao.''

Em seguida cumprimentei Jeremy, com um beijo na bochecha.

- Bekah, preciso te contar uma coisa... é urgente! Estou explodindo, preciso te dizer. Mas a sós. – Olhei para Jeremy.

- Tudo bem, deixarei vocês terem um momento das garotas agora. – disse Jeremy brincando - Mas logo voltarei, não consigo ficar muito tempo longe da sua irmã. Okay, Kath?

Apenas lhe respondi com um sorriso torto e Rebekah deu um largo sorriso para Jeremy, mas ainda assim, nada tão expressivo e sentimental.

- Lydia, chegue mais perto. – após Lydia sentar ao meu lado eu comecei a contar-lhes sobre a carne nova da cidade. – Bom, voces viram quem esta ai fora? Stefan. Stefan Blaskiewicz. Sobrinho de Zach. Ele parece um deus grego... ou simplesmente um herói romântico...

Contei todos os detalhes á elas, toda a excitação que senti ao conhecê-lo. Queria mais. Queria Stefan só para mim. No mínimo queria conhecê-lo melhor do que seu próprio tio o conhece. Ele será meu. Ele não é só mais um em minha vida. Eu posso sentir isso.

Playlist:

Are We There Yet – Ingrid Michaelson. (First scenes)

Secrets – OneRepublic. (Katherine & Stefan first met.)


	2. Pilot (EN)

It was morning , actually , it was still early sunday morning . The sun had not risen , and my mother has called me to wake up...

- My Princess , wake up ! We will have one more intense day of training at the farm.  
I opened my eyes , startled by my mother who was screaming in my ear and then I remember the dream I had . There seemed to be a simple dream , it was too real to be a normal dream. I had stopped thinking about it and pinned my eyes again , completely ignoring my mother . She approached my bed in which I was wrapped in a red blanket blood and said quietly :  
- Katherine , I know it's hard, but you have to do it. One day you will understand why me and your father are forcing you to do all this. Please my daughter , get up , put on your uniform and go into the kitchen with your sister and take your breakfast. Rebekah is already awake, she'll take you to the farm. Alright ?  
Me , still with eyes closed , only mumbled :  
- Uh-huh .  
After my mother out of my room , I opened my eyes , took a hot shower and put on the uniform of the family. I descended the stairs down and I found one very concentrated Rebekah who was watching the news. She did not notice my presence. Silently, I approached her from behind and yelled :  
- Booo!  
Rebekah jumped up and I burst into laughter . My sister, turned to me, looked at me with a smile so small that it would hardly be noticed by someone.  
- Good morning, Bekah! Something important behind in the telenews? - I said sarcastically.  
- Good morning, Kath - Suddenly his face became serious, more than usual . – Don't you learned yet that you should not joke with the regional reports? You know, our city is very busy... - Bekah smiled .  
I smiled at my sister . Then I sat the table and took my brunch, lively oddly enough , Rebekah knew to make me feel good .

At the farm, Rebekah and I took a long walk to the old shed of Mikaelsons . The traditional Mr. Pope was waiting for us.  
- Hello my warriors ! - Niklaus said enthusiastically approaching and kisseing our forehead . - Ready for another fun sunnday workout?  
- Sure, Dad! - Rebekah said , trying to please our father.  
I stayed quiet . Dad knew that I could never understand this kind of training that the whole family should do. It was something traditional. Passed from generation to generation... from father to son . There are more than a century that this is practiced in the family , and according to family lore that , if it were broken training in certain generation , the family would suffer , having a curse put on it for more than a century . And said to be almost impossible this curse be broken . Anyway, for me this is just a legend , or something .  
- Dear Katherine, grab your bow. Let's see which of you two have the best shot. - Dad said with a tone of voice not very pleasant for me. - Bekah , you know what to do.  
- I know.  
Rebekah straightened her own posture and looked straight at the target, a red dot on the old wooden wall . The arrow was launched and was firmly set for the red dot. My father smiled at my sister, and she smiled back . She truly believes on him. They two have an unbreakable relationship. They are better together. Without my dad, I don't know what will happen to her. It was my turn... I grabbed my bow and my arrow white oak, straightened my body, I stared at the wall and threw the arrow. It was right next to the red dot, very close . I was gradually improving my tactics in sports that are part of the traditional training of the Mikaelsons family. ...

After a refreshing shower, I went down stairs to the large backyard that was fine in my house. We used to do outdoor lunches on Sundays. But today there was someone different. Zach Blaskiewicz. The balladeer and millionaire resident of Mystic Falls. Leaning against the door I noticed as he talked to my father. They looked great friends. I walked towards them. I was determined to know why Zach was trying it, being a friend of my father. On the way , I bumped into a beautiful boy. Our shoulders were shocked. He was strong, which made me put my hands on the affected local and making a little grimace.

- Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? - He said politely and looking into my eyes. When I realized that he was a greek god I kept my mouth open, literally. He smiled at me. – Are you...?

- Yes , I am. - I said, interrupting him. - I'm sorry I was focused on other things you know... Ahn, my mind never stops working and you appeared in front of me suddenly and... um, you know. - I threw a shy smile. - I'm Katherine.

- Stefan. - He took my hand gently, and looking deep into my eyes, he kissed it. One way suit and gentleman.

I do not knew what to say or do. I just smiled. Our eyes were connected in a surprising way. Nothing like this had happened to me. It was like I was in a romantic book by Nicholas Sparks.

- Look, I see that the two have met, Niklaus!

- There will not need more performances.

- You're pretty fast, nephew.

As soon as I heard the voice of my father, I was embarrassed and positioned myself beside him.

- Well, let's get to the point. Stefan will probably study with you, my daughter.

- This is good. I'll show you the school. I am part of the Welcome Board of Raymond E. Lee. - I was trying to be nice and sociable. Something I did very well a while ago.

Stefan just smiled. He was so charming , beautiful , flawless. And your perfume was irresistible.

- Katherine, why you will not see if your mother needs help at the kitchen? - My father looked at me with some suspicion. He was an old jealous man. Niklaus had noticed the chemistry between me and Stefan.

Entering the living room where Rebekah and Jeremy were kissing and Lydia sitting in an armchair in the stirring cell, probably writing messages to her boys.  
- Hey , Lydia! - I gave her a big hug. Since childhood she and my sister are best friends. Lydia is already part of the family.  
- Kath, long time no see... Three days , maybe? – We laugh. I was like: ''no way girl, you again?''  
Then Jeremy greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.  
- Bekah, I need to tell you something... is urgent! I'm exploding , I need to say. But alone . - I looked at Jeremy.  
- All right, I'll let you have a moment of girls now. - Jeremy jokingly said – But so soon I will back, I cannot stay long away from your sister. Okay, Kath?  
I only replied with a small smile and Rebekah smiled like a in love girl to Jeremy, but still, nothing so expressive and sentimental .  
- Lydia, come closer. - After Lydia sit beside me I started to tell them about the new meat in town. - Well, you guys saw who is out there? Stefan. Stefan Blaskiewicz. Nephew of Zach . He looks like a greek god... or simply a romantic hero...  
I told them all the details, the excitement I felt when I meet him. I want more. I want he just for myself. At least know him better than his own uncle does. He will be mine. He is not just a passenger in my life. I can sense it, I can feel it.

Playlist:

Are We There Yet – Ingrid Michaelson. (First scenes)

Secrets – OneRepublic. (Katherine & Stefan first met.)


	3. Start Of Something New

Como de costume antes de tocar o sinal para a primeira aula eu, Ashley, Caroline e algumas colegas de classe ficávamos no estacionamento. Na verdade, no fim do estacionamento, onde havia uma escadaria e a porta principal da Raymond E. Lee. Estávamos em agosto, começo do senior year. Todos estavam comentando sobre um garoto novo do quarto ano, e quando vinham me perguntar sobre ele eu dizia orgulhosamente ''Ah, Stefan Blaskiewicz, sei quem é!''. E todos me olhavam surpresos.

Apenas dez minutos antes de o sinal tocar, Stefan chegou em um reluzente Mercedes. Quando ele estacionou e desceu do carro, com uma blusa cinza em decote ''v'', todos olharam para o mesmo lugar. Para ele. Eu fui em direção á ele, para não deixa-lo sozinho, e claro, para dar as boas vindas e mostrar um pouco do colégio, se tivéssemos tempo. Stefan parou na minha frente, com as mãos no bolso.

Bom dia, Katherine! – disse empolgado – por que todos estão olhando para nós? – e me fitou com os seus lindos olhos verdes. Em seguida dei um sorriso meio bobo. Afinal, eu não estava acostumada a conversar com deuses gregos. Quem estava?

- Hun... er, as pessoas estão apenas fascinados por... – eu já devia estar vermelha, e então olhei para baixo tentando disfarçar. – Ah, quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Vamos entrar?

Dei as costas a Stefan e comecei a andar.

- Fascinados por? E eu não entrarei até você me dizer! – insistiu Stefan.

- Então, infelizmente, você ira perder o seu primeiro dia de aula na Robert E. Lee, Senhor Blaskiewicz. – eu disse em um tom de superioridade. Me virei e comecei a andar em sentido a entrada principal do colégio. O sinal já havia tocado e todos estavam entrando.

- Bom, já que é assim, Senhorita Mikaelson – disse Stefan, em um tom baixo. – Eu não quero perder o meu primeiro dia de aula. – falou ironicamente.

Stefan andava ao meu lado. Quase encostando em mim, e a minha vontade de realmente enconstar nele era imensa. Paramos no meu armário para pegar os meus cadernos.

Quando me virei para Stefan, ele me olhava. Maliciosamente. E, por incrível que pareça e por mais que eu o desejava, fiquei assustada com aquele olhar... foi algo tão intenso e... não sei, inexplicável. O seu olhos verdes carregavam algo a mais, algo que uma pessoa normal não compreenderia. Não poderia ter ou ser. Fingindo que não havia percebido nada, comecei a falar.

- Que tal nos encontrarmos na praça de alimentação, mesa número 7?

A expressão de Stefan mudou, quase que instantaneamente. Agora ele estava sério.

- Não acho que seria uma boa ideia. Não seria melhor eu passar na sua sala antes? Acho que você se esqueceu, mas eu não sei andar nessa escola. – deu um pequeno sorriso para mim.

- Ah, claro, como pude esquecer? Me desculpe! E, você se importa se Ashley e Caroline lancharem conosco? Te garanto que elas são boa companhia. – eu disse sorrindo e colocando os cadernos na minha bolsa.

- Por que não? Preciso começar a fazer amizades. Bom, tenho que procurar a minha sala. Até mais, Katherine.

Eu acenei para ele e fui para a minha sala.

...

No primeiro intervalo, como havíamos combinado, Stefan passou na minha sala e fomos para o refeitório, encontrar as minhas amigas. Chegando na mesa Ash e Care me abraçaram e cumprimentaram Stefan com um beijo na bochecha. Eu não via Ashley á quase um mês. Ela estava viajando. Nós quatro estávamos sentados, Stefan ao meu lado, Caroline na minha frente e ao lado de Ashley. E então, começamos a conversar.

- E ai Stefan, como veio parar em Mystic Falls? – perguntou Caroline.

- Vim passar um tempo com meu tio. Estou morando com ele. E também queria conhecer um pouco mais de Mystic Falls, dizem que essa cidade é mística, até misteriosa. – Stefan sorriu para Caroline, que se derretera.

- Então, você não veio para ficar para sempre aqui?

- Para sempre é muito tempo, não acha?

- Mystic Falls não é nem um pouco atraente, Stefan. Muito menos para quem morava na Itália. Nada de bom e nem de ruim acontece por aqui! – disse Ashley em um tom um pouco arrogante.

Na contra guarda Stefan rebateu.

- Estou curioso por essa cidade. Ouvi dizer que as pessoas são bem hospitaleiras por aqui... – Ele me lançou um pequeno sorrisinho, me deixando vermelha.

- Bom, eu tenho certeza que você irá adorar essa pequena cidade! - Eu falei com alegria. - Eu e as meninas não iremos te deixar no tédio, com certeza. E só para começar. Hoje à noite temos uma festa para ir. Quem sabe você não conheça algum amigo.

- A tradicional festa de volta as aulas que o Tyler sempre faz lá em casa? Ele disse à mamãe que não iria fazer esse ano. – Disse confusa.

- Ao que parece ira ter sim, Ash. E foi o próprio Tyler que me mandou uma sms. Ele pediu para eu chamar quem eu quisesse.

- Kath, voce sabe que Tyler não vai gostar nem um pouco que Stefan vá. – disse Caroline.

- Caroline!

- O que?

- Se o problema for eu, poderemos fazer algo outro dia. – Stefan olhou para mim.

- Não, imagina... Você irá. E se puder nos dar uma carona, seria bom...

- Magnífico. Já estou imaginando nós três chegando na festa com o novo gat... – Disse Caroline me interrompendo. E ficando envergonhada em seguida. – Me desculpem!

Nós quatro começamos a rir.

- Tudo bem, que horas posso pegar vocês? Na casa da Katherine?

- Sim – Eu e Care respondemos em coro. – Pode ser as oito. – eu disse.

...

Eu já estava pronta para a festa. Enquanto Caroline terminava de se arrumar fui falar com Rebekah.

- E ai Bekah, vai na festa na casa dos Lockwoods hoje?

- Eu não estou tão a fim de ir. Mas como Jeremy é dono da festa também, acho que vou ter que ir! – Rebekah se aproximou, me abraçou e olhou em meus olhos sorrindo. – Quer ir comigo?

- Não precisa, Stefan Blaskiewicz ira me levar! – Dei um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Se você quiser ir junto...

- Oh meu Deus! Como a minha pequena irmãzinha é rápida. O garoto mal chegou na cidade e você já vai sair com ele? – Nós começamos a rir. – Antes de tudo mocinha, eu preciso aprova-lo viu? Não quero minha irmã saindo com qualquer um. E se eu for com vocês irei quebrar totalmente o clima de romance.

- Ah, por favor, Rebekah, nós nem nos beijamos... ainda! E Caroline irá junto, então já não terá clima nenhum. Não quer ir mesmo?

- Já que é assim, irei junto. Daí eu já o conheço e deixo vocês namorarem, se casarem, terem filhos e...

- Okay, Bekah! – disse gritando e rindo.

Voltei ao meu quarto e Care estava tentando fechar o zíper da saia dela.

- Kath, acho que eu engordei nas férias. Essa saia servia em mim... – disse desanimada.

- Care, há quanto tempo você não a usava, um ano? - comecei a rir.

Depois de muito enforco fechamos o zíper, mas ela ainda tinha que terminar a maquiagem. A campainha tocou. Olhei para Caroline, assustada.

- Deve ser ele Katherine, vai atender sua boba.

- Deixem que eu verei quem é! – gritei para todos na casa ouvirem.

Me olhei no espelho e passei a mão na minha blusa, para alisa-la. Desci escada a baixo e abri a porta.

- Boa noite! – disse Stefan com um sorrisinho de lado. – Você está linda.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Estava com vontade de pular e sair gritando dizendo que o Senhor Blaskiewicz disse que eu estava linda. Mas eu me segurei e disse.

Hey... Obrigada! – falei envergonhada - Caroline esta terminando de se arrumar e você se importa se a minha irmã, Rebekah, for junto?

- Claro que não! – sem hesitar, ele disse.

Eu me direcionei a sala de TV e deixei a porta aberta para Stefan entrar. Vendo que ele não havia entrado na casa... – Stefan? Pode entrar.

Stefan entrou e se sentou na mesma poltrona em que Lydia havia se sentado naquele domingo em que o conheci. Mais especificamente, ontem. Ficamos sem nos falar, apenas assistimos TV. Mesmo sem olhar para ele, percebia que Stefan me olhava. Em cerca de dez minutos Caroline e Rebekah desceram para me encontrar na sala. Caroline cumprimentou Stefan e eu o apresentei á Rebekah.

- Bekah, esse é Stefan. Ele veio no almoço que teve aqui em casa, ontem.

Eu pude ver pelo olhar de Rebekah que ela estava fascinada por Stefan.

- Ah sim, você me falou dele... – falou sorrindo para mim. – Prazer! – virou-se para Stefan.

Ele beijou a delicada mão de Rebekah, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- O prazer é todo meu! – Ele olhava para o fundo dos olhos dela.

...

Quando chegamos todos olharam para Stefan. Era algo involuntário. Por onde ele passava deixava meninas babando e meninos com inveja. A festa estava animada. Tinham cerca de cem pessoas. E com certeza a maioria delas já estavam bêbadas.

- Stefan, você pode me acompanhar? Preciso te apresentar ao meu namorado, Jeremy. Você precisa de amigos homens também, não é? – Rebekah falou amigavelmente. – Meninas, vou roubar ele de vocês por alguns minutinhos.

Stefan assentiu e seguiu ela.

- Estou com ciúmes! – disse rapidamente para Care.

- Hey Katherine, ciúmes da sua irmã com Stefan? Me poupe, você conheceu o cara ontem. – disse Caroline, impaciente – Vamos procurar por Ashley?

Nós duas saímos na multidão para encontrar Ashley. Ela estava perto da piscina, tomando ponche e conversando com dois garotos do colégio. Chegando perto dela os cumprimentamos e começamos a conversar com eles. Eu estava ansiosa, queria que Stefan voltasse logo... Nós tínhamos algo a mais, uma conexão.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber. – disse interrompendo a conversa deles e sai sem deixar que alguém proclamasse algo antes.

Fui em direção á cozinha da enorme mansão dos Lockwoods. Encontrei varias garotas que me perguntavam se Stefan era legal, como eu havia o conhecido, se ele cheirava bem, se era verdade que ele é Italiano e etc.

- Vocês estão namorando ou algo do tipo?

- Hun, não! – eu disse, meio tonta com tantas perguntas.

Misturei vodka com suco e sai em busca do meu deus grego. Eu andei pela casa toda e não o achei. Então, resolvi subir para o quarto de Jeremy. Abrindo a porta eu peguei Rebekah e Jeremy transando! Foi algo muito constrangedor. Eu fechei a porta e encostei nela, sem reação. Em seguida, Rebekah saiu do quarto, com roupa.

- Bata na porta antes, Katherine! – disse assustada.

- Tudo bem! Eu só estou procurando por Stefan.

- Ah, claro... Ele me disse que iria te procurar. Talvez ele já esteja com Ashley e com a Care. Ou tenha feito novos amigos.

Eu assenti e me virei para Rebekah dizendo:

- Okay, vou procurá-lo.

Passei na cozinha de novo para pegar mais bebida.

- Wow, até que enfim te encontrei! – disse Stefan, sorrindo.

- Eu que o diga! Estranho nos encontramos na cozinha, fazendo a mesma coisa... bebendo! – começamos a rir – Somos dois alcoólatras, então?

- Acho que sim! Saúde! – ele falou, empolgado, batendo o seu copo no meu.

- Saúde! – finalizei.

...

- Você sabe fazer a minha noite valer a pena, Bekah. – disse Jeremy, passando as mãos entre o cabelo louro e fino de Rebekah.

- Eu te amo.

E os dois se beijaram. Enquanto Jeremy acariciava a nuca de Rebekah. Ela segurava o rosto dele com uma mão e com a outra ela se apoiava na cama.

- Eu preciso me trocar e ir para casa. Amanha vou acordar cedo. E você sabe por que, amor.

- Mas ainda é tão cedo... Mas eu te entendo, afinal, eu também passo por isso, só que de um jeito diferente. Você sabe! – Sorrindo ele deu um selinho em nela.

Os dois se trocaram e Jeremy levou sua namorada para casa. Voltando para a festa Jeremy encontrou Lydia.

- Oi, Jer. Cade a Bekah?

- Eu acabei de leva-la para casa. Ela tem compromissos familiares amanha cedo. – disse, desanimado.

- Mas e a Katherine? Também não tem? Ela ainda esta aqui...

- Katherine sabe se virar. Vamos pegar alguma coisa para beber e comer? Ah, e cadê o Stiles?

- Ele foi falar com a sua irmã. Você sabe que ele tem uma queda gigantesca por ela. Não é? – falou Lydia, sorrindo.

- Obvio. Como não perceber? – e os dois deram gargalhadas.

Os dois beberam e dançaram juntos em grande parte da noite como grandes amigos.

...

- Stefan, vamos sair daqui? Encontrar as meninas...

-Ou nós dois poderíamos sair andando por ai! - disse, me pegando de surpresa.

Eu e Stefan fomos andar no jardim da mansão. Por alguns minutos não conversamos sobre nada interessante. Assuntos sobre o jardim e o que tava rolando na festa. Até que me veio uma vontade imensa de falar sobre a minha irmã, ver o que Stefan tinha achado dela.

- O que achou da Rebekah?

- Bom, ela é muito simpática e parece ser uma ótima irmã. – falou sorrindo, fixando seu olhos em mim.

De repente todo o ciúme que eu havia sentido por ela e Stefan havia sumido. Rebekah, realmente era simpática com todos, e eu quem estava ficando louca. Louca por Stefan.

- Sim, Rebekah é uma ótima irmã. – eu sorri.

Andamos mais um pouco. Stefan parou. E se sentou em um pequeno banco, de apenas dois lugares.

- Por que você não se senta ao meu lado, Kath? – Ele me olhou, de cima a baixo.

Eu fiquei tão feliz. Foi a primeira vez que Stefan me chamou de ''Kath''. Eu me sentei ao lado dele. E começamos a conversar.

- Sabia que você esta famoso na cidade? Umas garotas vieram me perguntar sobre você. Se você era legal, cheiroso e se nós estávamos namorando ou algo do tipo, dá para acreditar?!

- Será que elas aceitam um autografo? – começamos a rir. – Você disse que estamos namorando? – Stefan disse lentamente e entre os dentes.

- Não! – eu disse confusa e um pouco envergonhada. - Eu apenas disse a verdade, que somos amigos.

- Mas você confessou a elas que eu sou cheiroso e legal, não é? – ele olhou para mim, com um pequeno sorrisinho de lado.

- Claro, tenho que admitir isso!

Ficamos em silencio. E de repente Stefan disse, olhando para baixo.

- Eu gosto de você. – eu imediatamente o olhei – Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu por aqui... Sei que hoje é apenas o meu segundo dia em Mystic Falls. Isso pode até parecer engraçado... Mas acho difícil algo mais importante do que Katherine Mikaelson, acontecer na minha vida. Eu não sei explicar, mas você já significa muito para mim, Katherine. – e finalmente, Stefan olhou para mim. Seus olhos penetrando os meus. Eu estava de boca aberta. Eu estava como uma estatua.

- Ah... Ual! – eu ri – Não sei nem o que dizer... Talvez, você tenha dito tudo o que eu queria ter te falado. Você não tem noção do quão enciumada eu fiquei de você quando estava falando com a minha irmã. Eu sei que ela é linda e simpática e que pode ter qualquer garoto que quiser. E já eu, sou apenas eu...

Antes que eu continuasse Stefan me interrompeu colocando um dedo em meus lábios.

- Você é perfeita para mim. E você é linda, pode conseguir qualquer um... Você me tem.

O nossos olhos estavam conectados de uma maneira incrivelmente perfeita. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. Eu podia ver isso. De repente, Stefan colocou sua mão em minha nuca e a outra mão na minha cintura e eu coloquei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Stefan. Nossos rostos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros perto. Íamos nos beijar. Mas havia algo estranho no rosto e no olho de Stefan.

- Stef, o seu olho... ele esta vermelho – imediatamente, Stefan se virou. Ficou de costas para mim – Eu devo estar bêbada. Me desculpe. Stefan! Diga alguma coisa, você esta bem? Olhe aqui... deixe-me te ajudar.

Stefan se virou, e o seu olho não estava mais vermelho.

- Acho que você não esta sóbria, Kath. – e começamos a rir. – Precisamos ir, já é tarde.

- Mas... – eu queria continuar de onde paramos, eu queria um beijo apaixonado de Stefan. - Bom, tudo bem, vamos. – eu falei e sorri sem entusiasmo algum para Stefan.

...

Lydia ainda estava sóbria, mas Jeremy já estava quase dormindo no sofá da sala de estar, que estava lotada de gente dançando, se drogando e bebendo.

- Hey, Jer, vamos subir... vou te levar ao seu quarto. E depois vou embora! – ela falou lentamente.

Ao chegarem no quarto Jeremy capotou na cama. Ele estava sem condições alguma de arrumar a própria cama para dormir.

- Af, não acredito, até arrumar a sua cama eu vou ter? – aborrecida, Lydia se aproximou de Jeremy para tirá-lo da cama e arruma-la para ele. Mas antes que ela o fizesse ele a puxou para a cama.

- Passe essa noite comigo? Eu não quero ficar sozinho, não hoje. – ele falou, olhando nos olhos dela. Lydia, assustadíssima, tentou se soltar dos braços de Jeremy.

- Você realmente não está bem. E eu não sou a Rebekah para passar a noite com você. Me solte, por favor Jeremy!

Jeremy a soltou, lentamente, como se estivesse se arrependendo de tê-la soltado.

- Desculpe Lydia, mas eu sempre te amei! Eu não amo a Bekah de verdade. – Com os olhos arregalados, Lydia, impulsionada pelos seus instintos deu um tapa no rosto dele. Chorando ela começou a dizer, alto.

- Como ousa Jeremy, isso não é brincadeira. Todo esse tempo, em que vocês estavam juntos, estão juntos... você só a iludiu. Já que você nunca a amou. Ela te ama Jeremy, demais. Ela não surportaria te perder. Se você soubesse o que ela me diz sobre vocês...

- Lydia! Eu não tenho culpa por isso... Eu não pude escolher quem amar.

Desesperada, Lydia abriu a porta do quarto e saiu sem olhar para trás.

...

Stef e eu encontramos Ashley e Caroline conversando com Stiles, aparentemente Care estava de vela. Chegamos mais próximo á eles.

- Hey cara, prazer, sou Stiles, - ele disse estendendo a mão para Stefan. – Sou amigo da Rebekah e do Jeremy. Ela me falou sobre você e...

- Espere, o que? – eu disse indignada e grosseiramente, interrompendo Stiles. Como Rebekah teria coragem de mencionar algo sobre o meu Stefan para o Stiles? Eles eram melhores amigos e com certeza ela deve ter falado o quão lindo ele era e bla bla bla... Não! Eu devo estar exagerando. Devo estar obcecada, preciso me controlar. – Er, Rebekah falou o que sobre Stefan? – a minha expressão não escondia o que eu sentia, raiva e desconfiança pela minha própria irmã. Não, eu não poderia deixar que um romance acabasse com a minha inabalável relação com Bekah**. **

- Katherine, você esta bem? – disse Ash, colocando as suas mãos em meus ombros e me chacoalhando.

- Eu preciso tomar um ar. Aqui tem muita gente. Com licença. – falei sem olhar para eles, que deveriam estar com um olhar de indignação, e sai sem hesitar.

Após eu ter saído Caroline e Ashley vieram atrás de mim. Stiles ficou conversando com Stefan.

- Katherine! – minhas amigas gritaram em coro para mim.

Virei-me bruscamente e comecei a falar.

- Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, okay? Mas eu não consigo evitar isso... Eu mesma não entendo! Isso esta me consumindo. Vocês não podem me entender! E esse problema com Rebekah e Stefan é como se eu pudesse prever algo entre os dois... Mesmo com minha irmã amando o Jeremy. – Eu, imediatamente, olhei para baixo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Talvez ter conhecido e se apaixonado instantaneamente por Stefan não seria algo tão bom para mim ou... para todos.

- Acalme-se Kath, tudo vai ficar bem, o que for para acontecer, irá. O melhor esta por vir. Eu sei disso. Agora não estamos em um momento oportuno para conversar sobre isso. Amanha conversamos, pode ser? – Ashley sempre foi a amiga compreensiva e no qual não faltava força de vontade para ajudar os outros. Ainda mais para ajudar sua melhor amiga.

Eu olhei para ela, com um pequeno sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

- Tudo bem. Eu ficarei bem.

- Kath, Stefan esta nos esperando no carro... O Stiles vai pegar uma carona conosco. – Caroline falou, e eu assenti.

De repente o telefone de Ashley vibrou. Todas nós olhamos para ela, com expectativas. Pegando o celular Ash falou.

- Stiles me mandando uma mensagem dizendo: _''Boa noite bebe, amanha nos falamos.''_

- Hunnnnnnn – Care disse e caímos na risada.

Nos despedimos de Ashley, e seguimos em direção de Stiles e Stefan. Eles já deviam estar cansados de nos esperar.

Playlist:

Here We Go – Mat Kearney (Início do capítulo)

Over My Head – The Fray (Cena onde Katherine, Stefan, Caroline e Ashley conversam na escolar)

All About Us – He is We (Stefan e Katherine cena, quando ele vai á casa dela)

Enjoy The Silence – Anberlin (Quando chegam na festa)

My My Love – Joshua Radin (Rebekah e Jeremy cena)

A Drop In The Ocean – Ron Pope (Steferine no jardim)

Perfect – Hedley (Jeremy confessa o seu amor por Lydia + ultima cena.)


End file.
